The use of current porous materials as membranes is limited due to the following major drawbacks; 1) chemical instability in acidic media, 2) the gas low flux, 3) large-scale fabrication and manufacturing difficulties, and 4) high cost, etc. The present disclosure addresses such drawbacks with a new invention.